A Very Sirimus Christmas
by RemusXSirius
Summary: Sirius asks Remus to a ball at Hogwarts- as friends of course- but who knows what will happen between them? Random RL/SB one shot, very sorry it's not Christmas


The Professors had organised a Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve. Nearly all of Hogwarts were remaining at school to attend: this somewhat angered young Sirius Black.

The Marauders were in their fifth year, Remus was preparing for the O. , James was attempting to build bridges with Lily, Peter seemed determined to double his weight before the summer, and Sirius was- well to be perfectly honestly- spending increasing amounts of time thinking of Remus. He was of course aware of his feelings for the small lycanthrope, but it seemed to Sirius, that if anything they were growing stronger. Fully under the impression that know one would ever notice, Sirius allowed himself increasing amounts of time devoted to staring at the sandy brown mop of hair, and scarred face beneath.

Christmas was usually the Marauders' "alone time" with the castle. They had been planning on working with their new idea of a magical map that showed a very detailed layout of Hogwarts along with the positions of everyone inside. However, with everyone still around, this would prove more difficult than first expected. Sirius had taken to shoving the first and second years down the last few steps of the stair cases whilst behind them -he may have been bad tempered, but never cruel enough to fully push them down the stairs- this earned him scathing looks from Prefect Remus.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed into his ear, sending shivers down his back, "would you please stop shoving innocent people because of your stupid grudge?"

"Only when they promise to always leave for the holidays."

"For gods sake Sirius. Anyway, I thought you'd jump at the chance to take one of your many, _many_ admirers to a dance?" Remus said, a sarcastic smile playing with his mouth.

"Oh yes, very funny, you know I can't said those girls. But I was thinking-" Sirius heart started to pound a little heavier than normal as he worked up the courage to do this one small thing, "I was thinking, why don't we just go.. you know- as friends.."

"Sounds great Pads," Remus replied quickly although without really thinking about it. Sirius tried to hide the broad grin threatening to escape.

The day of the ball dawned and Sirius sat on the end of his bed next to Remus', deep in thoughtful planning. His brain was working overtime trying to think of the best way to tell Remus of his feelings. He had decided to tell him today and just face the consequences: he had spotted Lily staring at him stare at Remus and the look of understanding that had dawned on her face could never be good. Sirius was sure she knew and it was only a matter of time before she blabbed to Remus.

Remus was quite looking forward to the ball too, or so he had assured Sirius last night. He had patched up his only pair of dress robes for the occasion.

When the clock struck 7 Sirius and Remus stood in the dorm facing each other, Remus was smiling and Sirius had plastered a smile over his face, but was secretly terrified. Remus of course looked amazingly beautiful, even with second-hand robes, which, of course, made Sirius twice as nervous. Remus had commented on how handsome Sirius looked, and joked that all the girls would be incredibly jealous, to which Sirius had tried to laugh naturally at.

Together they made their way down to the Great Hall, now filled with small round tables- although the staff table remained- and a space had been left in the centre of the room, presumably for dancing. They sat at a table in the far corner and were soon joined by James (who was attending "stag" after being turned down twice by Lily), Alice Fortescue and her date Frank Longbottom of the year above, and surprisingly Lily, with her date, a Ravenclaw boy by the name of David Boot, Peter too was with them and had come alone. They dined, chatted, laughed and James sulked over Lily choosing David over him. And when the time came, they stood up to dance, James stealing some Hufflepuff's date (said Hufflepuff had come over suspiciously ill). A group of fourth years had started a band by the name of 'The Weird Sisters' which was weird because they weren't sisters, not even female. But they were good, and the Marauders and friends thoroughly enjoyed them.

Sirius and Remus earned some funny looks as they danced, being stupid on purpose, making the other laugh with some crazy dance move: an onlooking James was laughing hysterically into some poor girl's shoulder. However, when a slow song came on, they danced properly, resorting to making each other laugh verbally.

Sirius knew he wouldn't get a better chance then the one he had now: Remus was growing tired as the night had worn on and was now resting his head lightly on Sirius' shoulder; may people had left the previous hour, including the girl James had been dancing with, forcing him to steal more dates from people; a very slow and romantic song was playing and Remus' fingers had started fiddling with the ends of Sirius' hair making him feel giddy and weak in the knees. He bent his head. He could just see Remus' closed eyes and a small smile on his lips. A scar stretched across his cheek, Sirius' fingers came up and lightly brushed it and tucked some sandy hair behind his ear before bending further down.

"Remus," Sirius whispered softly, his lips brushing against his ear.

"Hmm?" Remus didn't even move, Sirius couldn't figure out if it was because he like having his head there or because he was tired.

"I have something important to say, and if I don't say it now, I never will."

Remus lifted his head slowly, his face now inches away from Sirius', the golden eyes staring straight into the grey, "What is it?"

"Well, I've been having these... these feelings," a blush erupted on Sirius' pale face, a very rare occurrence, "feelings about... you.."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I've been having them for a while now and Remus, I really need to tell you, I like you, I mean _like_ you like you, I mean in a more-than-platonic way. I completely understand if you don't want to-" but there was where Sirius was cut off by Remus' lips pressing against his and his hands tightening around his neck. Sirius was startled at first, but sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around Remus' waist.

James and Lily had been in the middle of dancing (of course, not with each other) when they both caught this happening out of the corner of their eyes. Their mouths fell open and they both stopped mid-dance, causing their dates to look around puzzled. In a few minutes everyone in the hall was watching the boys, even the teachers. When they finally broke apart, people laughed lightheartedly and then someone started clapping (James swears it was Dumbledore who started it) and soon other joined in. The boys looked around, blushing but smiling and soon the attention wore off. The turned back to each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sirius."

Sirius beamed down at him, swooped him up in his arms and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**A/N I know it's not Christmas, but I just wanted to write this, sorry, anyway, thoughts? :) **


End file.
